Spring 2020 Fred the Ostrich Enterprises Promo on Netflix
(Promo starts with a scene from "Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan", with Fred, Julie, and the gang doing a vaudeville dance in front of the "Manhattan" logo) *Cast: (Singing) Look at us, here we are, right where we belong... *Voice: Yes, it's Fred the Ostrich and the gang. The Netflix family is teaming up with the Fred the Ostrich Enterprises family, (over clips of the same movie) and that means wonderful animated Fred the Ostrich characters will be coming to Netflix in movies, (cut to the title card of "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island") reality shows, (cut to the title card of the marathon reboot of "Danny Phantom") French-based animated series, (cut to the clip of the opening number from "The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show") variety specials, (cut to one of the opossum segments of the upcoming series) and an all-new animated series focusing on extinct animals. (Cut to clips from 2014's "Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan") It's Fred the Ostrich, Julie Simpson, and the rest of the gang in a feature-length movie. *David: (To ducks) Come on, guys, let's go to New York! *Anthromorph: We go bye-bye? *Voice: The Big Apple will not be the same when "Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan". Then... *(Cut to Chris MacLean welcoming us to Pahkitew Island) *Chris MacLean: Welcome to Pahkitew Island! *Voice: Come and see the all-new cast of competitors competing for the one million dollar prize in this most-challenging series. *Sugar: Back off, furball! This ain't dinner for two. *Voice: It's the most destructive challenge in "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island". *(Cut to Danny Phantom hosting) *Danny Phantom: Now it's time for my supernatural adventure, starring me, Danny Phantom. *Voice: Come join Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and the rest of the gang as they take down ghosts in this supernatural French-based animated series. *Sam Manson: Hold on, Danny! I'm coming! *Voice: It's a supernatural adventure with "Danny Phantom". Then... (Cuts to clips of "The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show") it's a magical, musical extravaganza with the first lady of variety. *Fred: Get the woman on the mark. *Voice: Jack Black and Neil Patrick Harris join "The Fantastic Julie Simpson". (Shows clips of 1999's "The Cinderella Story") Then, it's the rags-to-riches fairy tale with a magic ostrich touch... *Fred: How's that for a Happily Ever After? *Voice: "The Cinderella Story". (Cuts to scenes of 2002's "The Ostrich Prince") And this little ostrich is not what he seems... *King: You mean, he was really an emu prince? *Fred: An emu? *Voice: "The Ostrich Prince". (Cuts to scenes of 2003's "The Land of the Seven Colors") And will the colorful animals save their colorful world from being black and white forever? *Rabbit: Well, put me in an overshoes and call me a duck. *Voice: "The Land of the Seven Colors". (Cuts to scenes of assorted episodes of the upcoming series) And coming later this summer, it's an all-new series featuring your favorite animals that disappeared long ago. There's a woolly mammoth ("Do you think what I think we see?"), a saber-toothed tiger ("It's that mean feline with big pointed teeth!"), a dodo bird ("What do we have here?"), a quagga ("Looks like a brown zebra to me."), a passenger pigeon ("These pigeons must pay!"), a great auk ("Say goodbye, you two!"), and lots more in "Prehistoric and Extinct Animal Stories". (Cut to the New York night scene from the movie, with title cards for "Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan", "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island", "Danny Phantom", and "The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show") Movies, specials, and series your family will all love... *David: Hi, ma! *Voice: The wonderful Stephen Silver and the Fred the Ostrich characters on Netflix coming this spring. Category:Transcripts Category:Promos Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Netflix